


Mox is mine... Except he doesn't know

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Series: Unrequited Love as Told by Jon Moxley And Jimmy Jacobs [2]
Category: CZW, Pro Wrestling, ROH, WWE
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate him. I love him. He's forgotten about me completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mox is mine... Except he doesn't know

I have a confession. It has a lot to do with Jon Moxley. Except he's Dean Ambrose now. But I can't call him that. Not really. That godforsaken name cuts me deep. It reminds me that he's a huge success while I'm still stuck in the indies. I mean, I love indies, but... there's no Mox here.

It also reminds me that my love for him is completely and hopelessly unrequited. 

That's right. I'm in love with Jon Moxley despite the fact that I know it's the stupidest thing ever. Why do you think I fought him so much? I didn't want to accept the fact that I was gay for him. Or gay for anyone for that matter... 

I knew I felt something for him the minute I stepped foot in the ring with him the first time. It felt like a thousand tons of bricks had been delicately placed on my chest. Being the ignorant fuck I was back then, I assumed it was jealousy; that he was what I wanted to be. Oh, lord have mercy on me, how wrong was I. 

There were other times I felt feelings for him. Like every match we'd ever had together. I've lost count of how many boners I got while wrestling with him. Don't even get me started on that time he kissed me. I still have dreams about it....

When exactly did I know it was _love_? I'm not really sure. It was after a drug trip, I know. One minute I was riding a rainbow unicorn through space and the next I was sitting in my bed, almost crying at the sudden realization I'd just had. 

So, yeah. Coming to terms with my feelings for my mortal enemy was kind of traumatizing. Actually, no. Correction: coming to terms with the fact that he was my mortal enemy was kinda traumatizing. 

I didn't stand a chance with him. If I said anything, he'd tell the locker room, and I'd go from Zombie Princess to Faggot Princess. God, I hate that word... Faggot. Bleh.

Anyways, the point is, I never told him because I felt trapped. I regret that decision to this day. Now I see he's hooking up with Tyler Black, and each day my heart breaks a little more. Yeah, Black's a nice guy, but... Mox is mine... Except he doesn't know it. 

Looking back, I wish I would have told him. Now my only solice is our old matches together. And even those hurt like hell. It only reminds me of how much he hated me and how hopelessly infatuated with him I was.... I hope it didn't show in my promos... But... he's forgotten me now, right? 

Maybe, maybe not. But.... there is a slight hope, a small foot note, a sliver of a dream, that we have a chance now.... But that's a big statement. Who knows. Maybe one day I'll stop being a pussy, get over my stupid emotions, and talk to him.

Someday I'll talk about it. Someday, I'll be over it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many feels.... I am so so sorry.


End file.
